The day that changed my life
by Arctic Cheatah
Summary: Timmy is tired of Vicky ruining his summers, so he posts her diary, and sends someone a love letter in her name. Little does Timmy know that Vicky’s dairy is cursed, and when a person with the cursed dairy finds true love...please read first fic it.
1. Chapter 1

THE DAY THAT CHANGED MY LIFE 

Authors: giggly and sibirian malmute phsycic eyes

Summary: Timmy is tired of Vicky ruining his summers, so he posts her diary, and sends someone a love letter in her name.

Little does Timmy know that Vicky's dairy is cursed, and when a person with the cursed dairy finds true love terrible things will happen.

Category: Fairly Odd Parents Humor/angst Rated K+

Chapter one: The beginning of a not so average summer.

It was a hot summer day. Timmy Turner was bored. His parents lost their job and they were too poor to send him to camp. They used the rest to go on a vacation together and Vicky was babysitting him in her camp. He was the only one there. To make things worse he had homework for the summer, and his friends were on vacation with their families.

''This stinks'' said 10-year-old Timmy "I won't let Vicky ruin my summer ever again"

"I am going to ruin hers".

"Good idea we will make her sit on a stinky whoopee cushion," said Cosmo. "Oh stop it

Cosmo. Last time Timmy tried to ruin Vicky's summer she send her vicious dog after him. " But Wanda, when we ruin Vicky's summer we're going to have a party a with lots of chocolate in it. " but Timmy I'm on a diet. But I could make it zero calories. Yeeeeepy Let's do it. " Hooray for team Timmy" yelled Cosmo.

Four hours later at one in one in the morning in Vicky's house.

Lets put a whoopee cushion under her butt and post her diary on the newspaper. But why cant you just whish it " I like spy missions '' I wish we had cool spy equipment'" Then the wish was granted by Cosmo and Wanda.

Timmy was in a black suit with special ropes tied to ceiling above Vicky's horrible drooly mouth and roaring annoying snores,"Peanutbutter…. Timmy's

Underwear …………Doydle must eat Timmy's socks and bloody shoes' Timmy was already shaking as he herd a loud scary growl and yellow teeth with flashy orange glaring shiny dog eyes,"Hey look Timmy Vicky has a cute little doggy' yelled Cosmo with an enlightened and enthusiastic voice. "Cute?…….."Said Timmy with a horrified expression while starring at an overfed huge dog with blood dripping out of his mouth all over the floor. Before Doydle bit Timmy as hard as he could Timmy dodged his attack, he yelled, " I wish the dog was still asleep." After about two seconds later Vicky woke up with a confused expression saying "what? Morning already. Time to go torture Timmy. I'll be extra harder because it's summer vacation." "Oh and Vicky to'' yelled Timmy with a determined voice almost as his was begging for his life. Vicky fell asleep as she did came out such a loud thud that could shake the world as her head fell on to her pillow "sheeesh that was close said Wanda 'Now were we said Timmy'" oh the diary hahahahaha laughed Timmy out loud ''sheeee''said Cosmo and Wanda do you want them to wake up again ''Amm no sorry Ill laugh it quietly then'' hahahahahaha laughed Timmy quietly now I will use my extremely

Cool spy technology to find Vicky's diary ''Diary finding heat goggles please'' there you go said Cosmo.

Oh no''whats wrong Timmy asked Wanda ''its under her pillow how are we going to get it out?'' asked Timmy with a frustrated voice.

''I know we can use your grabing''said Wanda ''I lovvvvve fluffy hamsters with ketchup'' said Cosmo ''Here we go said Timmy''. Timmy got out his grabbing device and gently pulled her diary out of the pillow without any big events accept that Vicky sleep talked again and said ''no anything but precious don't take my big baby precious…nooo my money is gone…chicken soup' Okay moving on'' said Timmy and headed to the newspaper stand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The fake love letter

The next morning 9 am Vicky woke up to hear a loud course of laughs pointing of children throwing trash and messing up her house and with whipped cream on her face,' What hell is going on get out of my house jerks''Oh no wait twerps come back and clean up my house or you will die slowly and painfully' but the kids only laughed throw a smelly enormous water balloon at her with her least favorite shampoo she mostly hated with a picture of a crab. Vicky went to the living that was messed d up with mud and toilet paper. She sat down, not noticing the whoopee cushion under her. The fart noise it made attracted all the crabs. "No! I don't want to die! Help me. Vicky ran out of the house screaming and cursing and carrying her empty piggy bank. It was supposed to be full of her life savings, which the children stole. She tripped over marbles and landed in a dumpster still carrying her daily newspaper reeking with smelly old perfume that hasn't been used for centuries.

Vicky passed by Timmy's house. She overheard him saying " this is great blackmail. I bet after parents read Vicky's diary they'll never hire her again.' Vicky ran as fast as she could breaking the door and up to Timmy's room Wanda turned in to a gold fish just in time but Cosmo turned in to a parrot by accident. Vicky entered the room seething with a red face and smoke practically coming out of her nose and ears,' That does it Timmy you are going to pay'' ''your going to pay your going to pay your going to pay 'Shut up yelled Vicky ''shut up shut up shut up'' ''hey I like being a parrot shut up shut up'' said Cosmo Wanda shook her head sighing. Timmy stood trembling waiting for death instead Vicky ran to his backpack and burned his homework and laughed hardly then she walked away throwing the ashes at him. Timmy stood ragging shaking like a cell phone on mute.''That's it I'm going to get rid of Vicky once and for all! Cosmo Wanda I wish Ugloslovania had E-mail addresses. I am going to send Mark an arrangement letter.

**Smelly yucky Mark**

**I soooo wish to see so we can get married and have a slimy stinky child, with your manurish smell father like son meet me at my smelly icky house it's the smelliest in the street find it with your heart and nose, before we leave to your disgusting planet I will show you the worst places on earth, I hope we will enjoy them we not see them ever again because your planet is the smelliest messiest ugliest bestes planet in the galaxy.**

**Love you more than Timmy Vicky your future wife.**

Back on Ugloslovania Mark got he's first Email ever it soon became a popular thing in his planet.''Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Iam going to get married and have a slimy alien/earth child. Better not keep my smelly wife waiting.

Back on earth on earth Vicky went back to her house witch was now super girly and tidy clean after a long stressing day Vicky cleaned her house and ended spraying it with the most refreshing perfumes.

Mark's ship landed in Timmy's backyard,"Hey Timmy I am going to marry Vicky I wanted to invite you the super galactic hero that saved our planet to our wedding'' She promised to take me on a date with her………Do you know what kind of things Vicky likes? She is so lovably shy I hardly know what she likes, I really don't know what to bring her on our date.''"She likes exactly what you like Mark I know good old Vicky for years you don't know how much she loves you she also likes crabs and raising toads frogs and slimy muddy animals.'' So on you should bring her………..


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at Vicky's fresh and clean home Vicky was taking a bath she was really sweaty from repairing her house and beating up crabs that gave her allot of injuries and wounds.

Mark came running hysterically to Timmy's house "Where's Vicky's I am soooo late my poor love must be hurt. You think she still wants to marry me? I hope she doesn't think I ditched her I will never abandon my love but .My nose and heart are tired and hurt I just cant find her house its like she disappeared and…" The people stared at Mark with a messed up and confused expression; He loved Vicky the cruelest person on earth? They whispered to each other," Is he nuts?" I bet she's going to break he's heart that guy is so weird "Why is he bringing his girlfriend all that stinky junk?"Amm Vicky's house is over their' Said Timmy who was half shocked how could a guy be so loyal to such a mean person? He thought to himself pointing to the cleanest house in the street. Witch were full of police cars that came to arrest Vicky for child abuse" That house I passed around the whole city exactly three hundred and thirty-three times and this is the cleanest house on the block'" '"Wait a second what if…What if She was kidnapped? Over their someone sabotaged her house oh Timmy that house is sooo cute and girly what if Vicky is not in their but I am willing to give my life for her I bet she is being guarded by this strange ships making blue and red lights I have to save her so were going in." Mark grabbed Timmy and climbed up to Vicky's room on a pink blooming tree giving a wonderful smell witch was so horrible for Mark he nearly suffocated "Ahhhhhhhhh no my love she is in jail this people messed her house I don't know if I can last much longer" said mark with tears coming down from his eyes as he was trapped in between adorable huge fluffy stuffed animals and coffing from Vicky's strong perfumes. Timmy… I beg you please call for backup I forgot my cellphone on Ugloslovania. The beasts are going to kill me and I don't know if I can breath much longer. Please save Vicky and tell her I love her give her my presents, and tell her I am sorry!" Mark hey hey Mark wake up we have to save Vicky' Timmy shook Mark hardly to wake him up." Timmy Mark could die if you don't get him out soon, said Wanda. "And we can pick up flowers for your birthday. "said Cosmo "Well then I wish Vicky's house was messy again'. The wish was granted and soonly Vicky's house smelled and the crabs came back to life, Eawww her house stinks, "Am I in heaven' said Mark as he woke up to a "wonderful" smell and a messy room with a horrible look.

Meanwhile Vicky was in her bathtub snoozing her parents called her and said "Oh Vicky there are some nice policemen here to see you and they said that they want to take twenty five years in jail. "Just tell them this is the wrong address yelled Vicky from the bathtub "Come with your hands up with no weapons we have you…'Yea shut up people and tern the sirens of your giving me a headache yelled Vicky, but still the police kept on yelling 'I guess I have no choice said Vicky putting on her mp3 and opening her news paper '"Ah time to relax sighed Vicky ". On the first front page was a huge heading that was written "Vicky's true face the crab and kids torturer all from Vicky's diary all two hundred and ninety nine and a half pages,"Oh my god' I knew I should of kidnapped the twerp to my private torture and tell his parents he ran away and when he comes back after two weeks he will be finished and tortured harder by me for eight full wonderful years of slavery until his a homeless eighteen year old.""Hahahahahahah''Vicky laughed to herself until she got to the first page. Were she wrote her most embarrassing life secrets and harsh monmenments.


	4. Chapter 4

Vicky's diary

Expensive dear big fat Diary I will call you Money Chocolate Honey A Million Vicky Dollar Bill, that's your full name but I will call you Money, the thing we are finally going to have. 

Today Was worse then the worse day of my life that's when I got those damn pimples exactly on day I tortured my teacher Crocker I glued his but to a chair so he had to walk around school with a chair sticking on him it took him half an hour to get in to the class at that time he steeped in a banana pill and crashed in to the wall that activated the booby trap that send a water balloon on him he had to go to the hospital and then go home and change his close so he taught nobody and the principle gave him a detention and almost fired but that damn principle has a crush on him that freak she spy's on I burned her house that was full of Crocker pictures and shrines so now she lives in school secretly in his classroom kissing his chair were he putts his filthy but on she is so sick I cant believe they hired her when I will be principle I will fire her throw her to the streets and torture the whole school then the world. That was a darn three months ago, but now something even worse happened I hope I hit my head and forget it, but I will remember this for all my life when I was six I peed in my skirt in class it wasn't my fault the damn teacher told me not to go I to wait three hours by then it just accidentally came, the boy I had a crush on broke my heart he made a blockbuster of all eambaracing things I did including this, now he is a billionaire, I hate him so much, he is going to pay for this. In fifth grade my parents forgot to by me a present they made me do chores and they thought the next day was my birthday my Mom made the worst birthday ever she told in front of the whole class how I grow up sence I was a baby her present to me was underwear and my father brought me socks they showed pictures of me and teddy bears with my drool all over them after I was born on the beach I got scratched by a crab in my belly no matter how much I wash it it never goes away. Why in the world does my pick garbage from the street we recycle that we can without recycling we would be in the street my mom is messed up she is a waiters in the worst restaurant in the world they have three disgusting things on the menu she asks everyone what they want to order but she never asks me what I want to eat. Today I walked down the street past the ugly ice cream who likes to bug me and tease me I never by ice cream because of him I passed the street to the nearest store to get some food, I don't want to eat my moms recycled food from the dump, I thought my life would change because I will have a sister I also wanted to by her a present with all my savings witch are less than ten dollars! But I found nothing so I made a card with all my heart in it; I was heading to the hospital to visit my mom who was going to give birth, why was I born in the worst place in the world while she gets all the presents and complements on how cute she is from the doctors I tried not to think of it I tried to think it would happened to me to in my next life, everyone was laughing at me as usual the red headed poor filthy, bony girl who always faints trips fails and falls in sports class, but there was another reason they laughed the ice-cream man drove and he filmed my underwear as I was running why the hell is he following me I hope he losses his job I will make sure he will all of a sudden I couldn't move I stepped in chewed gum that ruined my only pair of shoes, suddenly I was hit hard that darn ice cream man who gave him a license? I will revenge and nock all his teeth out when I get better I flew and luckily I landed on sand it was in the playing ground I suddenly felt all cold I had chocolate ice cream all over me I thought I was going to freeze to death because of the creep I thought I was in hell with little kids who were laughing they sang "Vicky loves the ice cream man the ice cream man the ice cream Vicky loves the ice cream man there is ice cream in her but" I cant believe I was made fun of by little kids I cant believe I thought kids where cute Ill make shore that they will all pay one by one until their all sore from crying, I cant believe I wanted to be a babysitter, just to play with stupid twerps that don't know anything, anyway Ill be a babysitter I will make every person in the world cry a million more times than I did, I think that today I finally own something, I own you big fat expensive dairy it would be nicer if you had fluffy cats instead of black stoned bats with red eyes in the front, but it makes you look expensive and I bet you are, I would of never found you without Doydle my two hundred year old pup (in dog years of course) people tell he is two hundred years old who once lived with an officer and together they fought crime until he's owner suddenly disappeared, and after nine years he came back nuts, thinking he can do witchcraft, by torturing people to death, although torturing, people is kind of fun, he thought Doydle,how to torture people, witch is just what I need, after his owner mysteriously died, his house deassapeared,he was found in the yard he once had in a puddle, of blood with purple blue stripes all around his body ever since the people tell that his dog witch is now my dog used to kill anyone who tried to get to his masters grave and the pink slid in the playground witch no one dares to slide from, Doydle is so strong that even the most toughest animal control who tried to catch him nearly died. After the ice freak driver hit me and before I blacked out some teen wanted to steal my purse he tried to take it out of my pocket, he was about to stab me in the neck, then Doydle… Doydle saved my life; I herd the kids screaming and my loyal friend barking madly I bet he cursed them in dog language ''don't touch her you tiny pimpled fat twerps'', I also saw him bite, the guy who attacked me in the but, he disserves it, and he wore wet underwear with hearts, I was licked first I thought he licked me because he likes the ice cream or he was using witch craft to remove my soul from body to hell, but when I thought that he licked me in the nose the only part of my body that wasn't covered in ice cream, for the first time I saw him wagging his tail and acting cute, he gave me a long look in the eyes and dropped you in between my hands, after that I woke up here with all this creepy machines in a hospital bed and something annoying crying and pulling my hair, that thing was my new baby sister Tootie,she was drooling everywhere all over my sticky bandages, she looked cute, in her strawberry suit, the doctors treat her like a princes while after I was born on a filthy stinking shore, that was closed because of a pollution,(My Father was a life guard at that time, it was the only normal job he ever got but when I was born I was almost swallowed by a shark my father fought him to save me he lost allot of blood, and his left hand he barely had enough money to treat his injuries and feed me I still remembered how the shark closed its mouth on me, the doctors told me I was ugly when I was born. Well Dah I wonder how they would look if they where born on a filthy shore and came out of a sharks mouth and then stung by a disgusting crab, my parents were smiling when I woke up they said, I was sleeping four months, they said that it was the best time in their life because I nearly died we sewed for twenty five million, and now he is in jail he is a very wanted criminal, thakgod I never ate his icky Ice creamy I heard he put a special poison that would make you addicted to his ice cream and latter you would die, my parents told me life was going to change and together we will have fun raising Tootie,and buying her presents, and teaching her to read and ride ponies, and of course train your dog, her first word was pony. My first word was twerp which was later my imaginary friend until the age of five. He swore to slay all sharks and cook them all in a big volcano

NOW I WILL FINALLY ATRACT ALL THE BOYS AND HAVE FUN I WILL FINALLY BE HAPPY, I WILL FINALLY BURN THE SCHOOL AND I WILL BE EVEN HAPPIER WENE I WILL RULE AND DESTROY THE WORLD TOURCHERING EVERY CHILD UNTIL THEY CRY LOUDER THAN MY IDIOTIC SISTER, MY PRETTY FACE WILL BE ON EVERY DOLLAR BILL AND COIN IN THE WORLD,I WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN DESTROYING IT BURNING IT AND STEALING FROM MALLS I WILL FINALLY HAVE A HAPPY LIFE WHEN I EARN MY MONEY,FROM BABYSITTING AND THE FUNNEST THING THAT LIGHTS MY HEART IS TOURCHERING EVERY CHILD AND PERSON IN THE WORLD AND PERSENOLLY BEAT UP MY PARENTS.AND BE THE STRONGEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mark to the rescue

Vicky spilled a tear from her eyes purring down on her face to the water bath, she tried to stop her crying by chocking herself and singing the Teletabies song. She did most of the things she wanted her life did change she was the most feared person, by all the kids in the world and her family her parents bought her stuff, she had fun torturing and destroying, it made her smile, although on she got many birthday presents because she threat to kill anyone who didn't give her a present, and so on valentines she would scare boys so they would date her, even though she had everything she wanted she felt something missing in her heart.

Suddenly Vicky found herself in a bath of smelly toilet with mud, she felt allot of pain in her but there was suddenly blood all over the bathtub and the water were getting as red ass whine or as red as a valentines chocolate box witch she never got, Vicky screamed In horror as she felt sharp needles six inches deep in her unclean but, her hair was messy all over again she was smelly her nails were long with dirt in them and again after a hard day of house work and repairing her house was a disaster! Her new mp3 suddenly fell in to the water and Vicky got electrified in her own bath tub Vicky screamed as hard as she could she got out of the water and slipped on Timmy's whoopee cushion breaking her neck and swallowing her four front teeth, she felt something tickling her under her arm than it hurt her then she realized she was covered in red crabs she tried to scream but instead she made a funny chocking squeak that made her sound like a hysterical duck, she hade a huge headache her head was spinning like a disco ball, she herd a worried voice yelling ''Vicky I am here to save "steps were getting closer all of a sudden she found herself under the bath door witch Mark broke while running to the bath room, she woke up she was breathed mouth to mouth by Mark who just had his daily manure smelly snack, "Vicky its so great to see you alive you look better than ever and your house is soo cool its smellier than my castle back at home." "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmaaark!"Mumbeled Vicky completely shocked and embaraced in her itching bath tub rob filled with insects crawling all over her body living her little red bites that made it look as she was having the chicken pox, awwwwwwwwww

Iam itchy whined Vicky scratching her head that was a home already to over two thousand lice!

I beat up all this blue people they almost ruined your house but Timmy fixed it, you humans sure have weird space ships their so small and your weapons really tickle, Vicky looked at Mark who had tons of gun bullets in his green saliva skin.

Vicky looked out the window and the policemen were all beat up on the ground with flowers and cute girly things, they had chocolate and ice cream all over their face.

Vicky who thought her nightmare ended was completely wrong it had just began. Vicky flung herself at mark crying, "Mark Mark you saved me lets get out of here together we will make money and rule the galaxy and the world will be ours."Ammmm O.K but first lets go on a date. Said Mark grabbing Vicky who was really icky with her dirty bath rob, like a feather, witch she seamed like to Mark.

In the streets full of people staring at them and taking pictures, and even bringing their video camras.


	6. Chapter 6

The first place

"The first place the garbage" Said Timmy who visible only to his god parents and having over a thousand video camras also invisible to everyone but Timmy and his god parents.

"This beasts are awesome they just poopped on our heads." Their called birds Mark we have allot of them what planet are you from again? "Asked Vicky confused and slightly angry that the Ugoslovanian who was completely clueless to his surroundings witch he enjoyed very much a horrible place called the dumpster." Why are we in a dumpster?" asked Vicky "because Ugoslovanians like stinky places he took pictures of nearly everything in the dumpster, even the stinkiest most filthy broken unappealing garbage." This looks like a perfect royal crown on you "said Mark holding a broken crummy black toaster with dirty toilet paper hanging from it on her head. "You have a really good taste in jewelry Mark" Vicky said sarcastically Awww your going to love my country we have the stinkiest smelliest" Marks sentence was interrupted by Vicky's painful punch that struck him in his gassy stomach witch was built like a whoopee cushion, causing Mark to fart so hard and loud, that all the birds pooped at them all in one time, from fear and anger, of Marks disgusting fart,"You must like me allot I love you to Vicky "Mark hit Vicky very in her stomach witch caused her to puke"buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhha ahhhhhhhhhhh"Vicky puked and coughed. Then she punched Mark again which made him fart even louder. The most horrifying and gruesome smell came and struck her nose. She fell into a dead faint. So did every other creature within a hundred miles. Except for mark and Timmy. He put on the ultimate weapon, the nose clip. "You know in my country when couples love each other they fight and torture very hard that love almost kills you" said Mark Vicky's eyes were red and so was her face, well Mark when we get to your planet I will show you all my love to you "she said that with the most false and evil smile, witch would make Darth Vader, Lord Voldemort and even the most horrible villans pee in their pants and run fast and crying to their mommy's, but Mark thought she was a princes,"O.K lets go to other places so we can get to my castle fast.


	7. Chapter 7

"Second place the sewer said Timmy action"

"Mark where are we? Are you sure its safe here I never went canoeing before. "this place smells like my grandma's underwear. This stinks. Take me to your planet right now. " Wow you must really love this place. Oh radical here comes the water fall" " WATERFALL? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME MOMMY! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Vicky screamed. Finally they reached the end of the waterfall. The canoe was shattered by the fall of over a thousand feet. Fortunately Vicky and mark came out alive through mark's copter helmet. I am going drop you Vicky so that you will get a chance to be in this dark murky water. Mark dropped her. "MARK YOU IDIOT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU JER." But she hit the water before she could finish the sentence. "Thank you Vicky." Mark yelled from above. Back in the shadow where no one could see him except his fairy godparents, Timmy snickered. " What a sweet revenge for all the bad things Vicky did to me." Underwater Vicky gasped for breath. By sheer luck she found a ladder and climbed up it. But not before the ankle dragged her into the water again. It was Mark. LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE CREEP. Vicky swam away as fast as she could but mark easily caught up to her. Vicky was so frantic she didn't see the large dark object following her. The object opened it's jaws wide preparing to swallow her. At that moment Vicky looked back and shrieked. The object was a crocodile. Mark saw the crocodile and it seemed to mark that the crocodile was trying to take Vicky away from him. "Back of you lovable adorable cute thing "Mark grabbed the crocodile and spun it by the tail when Mark let go it accidentally landed on Vicky the crocodile was puzzled trying to see were its prey went. Mark spun the crocodile again singing (singing is a very inappropriate and insulting behavior in Ugoslovania especially when you sing really nice thing in a perfect opera.)"Cuuuuuutte flufffffffffy and cuuuudly cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuteeeeeeeeeee cuddddddddddly and fluuuuuuuuufyyyyyyy, huuuuuugeeeees and kisses to youuuuuuuuuu I hope you swallow chocolate and nnneeever puuuke, I hope you turn pink and frilly walking through the sparkkkkkkkkling floooooowwwwwwerrrrrrrrs in the meadow through sparkling floooooooooooowerrrrrrrrs in the meddow, cuuuuuuuuuuuddddddddddlllllllllled with a teddy cuddeled with teddddddddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyy and allllllllll hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufeddddddddddddddddddddddd frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandddddddddddddddddssssssssssssssssssssss in the perttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieesssssssssssssssssst sssssssssssstuuuuuuuuuuufedddddddddddddd animmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll stooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre"the crocodile crashed through the wall after Mark finished singing the bats who were sleeping flew through the wall in panic pooping in fear over Mark and Vicky's head. "Do the song again mark Vicky cried gleefully." "I'll do a different song" said mark. As the crocodile swam away, mark started singing again. "I looooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeee yyyooooooouuuuuuuu, you love mmmmeeeeeeeeeee. Wwwwwwweeeeee are friends as friends could bbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Wwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttthhhhhhh a great bbiiiiiiiiggg huugg and a kkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssss ffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeee to you won't you say you llllllllooooooooovvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee mmmmmeeeee tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Mark finished the song. "Mark I've changed my mind about you. I will still go to your planet with you." "Aw, I just did the worst job I could. "That was incredible Mark you should become a singer you make allot of money from it here" Well in my planet this is most insulting thing you can do to somebody they even give you death trials and extreme horrible torture if you sing like that" said Mark ''Radical lets go find more birds what do you call that adorable creature that tried to take me from you. Their called crocodiles allot of them live here how do you think their cute it just tried to eat me'Really'asked Mark ''maybe next time we find it we could cuddle it, and have it for lunch now lets go hug crocodiles for lunch, they don't deserve to live in such a wonderful environment" said Mark who was hungry his stomach growled so hard and loud it caused the greatest biggest earthquake ever, in half the world, and in all the sewer.

The stomach quake caused all the creepy sewer animals, to charge at Vicky and Mark in inhuman speed.

Over billons of beasts and demons from all the kinds were about to attack Mark and Vicky including octopuses crocodiles turtles alligators snakes water snakes bats rats mice spiders flies creepy bugs nine feet monsters, and fire breathing purple dinosaurs some of the terrifying monsters were wished to exists by Timmy. 'Hey Vicky you know what we can have for lunch, in my country, it's a very fancy opportunity to drink from an animals drool, eat the leftovers it has on the teeth and slide on their slimy tongue its even better to be eaten by a monster but you need allot of stinky bugs and equipment to explore a stomach, I have never been eaten but I heard its scary slimy, even bloody, but first you have to climb it before…………..Mark was cut of by Vicky "HOW CAN YOU THINK OF LUNCH WHEN WERE BEEING ATTACKED BY BILLIONES OF IDIOTIC MONSTERS WHO WANT TO KILL, AS BEFORE THEY DISSECT YOU TO THE BONES"

"'Oh Radical, I forgot that part were you battle the monster to get in to their stomach alive it sounds like lots of fun hey maybe you want to ride the monsters I still have two million pictures left in my camera"

Vicky thought she was going to die Mark grabbed her and swam towards the mad scary raging beasts as they got closer and closer she felt chocked she felt her eyes coming out of here face the beasts were so roars were louder than any scream she had ever heard it was almost like an upside down roller coaster for her instead of going down fast Mark climbed on the monster rapidly up. Vicky and Mark reached the lips of the tallest monster, its lips were cold as ice smelly as glue and manure and slimy as mud Mark took half a million pictures of everything, Vicky's brain was popping like pop corn and hitting her like a bat"Isnt this wonderful said Mark with the happiest smile she had ever seen" Vicky wanted to shake him hard and yell at him until he explodes cover him with chains in a flaming dungeon, make him do her chores and homework and allot of nasty things stab him a million times with a flower bouquet" Vicky wanted to scream no this is terrible but instead she blacked out she fell from the lips to the mouth which had loots of drool dripping like waterfalls from their mouth filed with the sharpest teeth that could easily smash anything in the world a stab from the sharpest sword was nothing compared to the pain you would feel if you were bitten by these monsters that could easily wrack your body splattering all your blood in an instant luckily, Mark was strong he hanged on the monsters lips and grabbed Vicky before she fell in to a dinosaurs stomach, she fellt a hard slimy hit on the face"Whats wrong Vicky why are you so peacefully sleeping" asked Mark concerned.

Awwwww' yanked Vicky in pain petting her chubby stomach, MARK I AM HUNGRY IAM SMELLY IF I DIE FROM HUNGER THIS WILL BE ALL YOUR STUPID FAULT, I WANT TO EAT, AND BATH SOO GET OUR BUTS OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE THES TWERPI MONSTERS STUPID MONSTERS KILL US! Vicky yelled at the top of her lungs.

She grabbed Mark they slid on the monsters tail then she swam in high wild waves until she saw the exit and climbed up the dirty ladder, wich seemed to her as an entrance to heaven she found before that she got a significant piece of poop falling in her face soonly after that pee pored and socked her hair, when they climbed out of the sewer they found themselves in a room with a shocked man who looked at them as if they came to kill him.' Vicky smelled so horrible she looked so messy the man thought she was an alien too.


	8. Chapter 8

Third place before the wedding the worlds biggest manure factory.

'Greeting fellow aliens I come in peace you have reached the biggest manure factory in the world there are allot of farms near by if you know what I mean '

Mark was smiling as he heard manure and Vicky was bored she was blinking.

That terrified the man he grabbed his laptop and keys and screeched "Amm I am going too take a vacation in Antarctica for a while look over the factory O.K?"

'Hey wait dude where is the manure? Show me around show me around" yelled Mark as if he was a first grader on a trip; witch almost made the man faint. "I…I…It am all over in and out." "Where's the bathroom?" Vicky screeched "secretary order an extra large bathroom with a topping of Jacuzzis and a soap bath. Ask anything you want from my secretary. And while you're at it take the factory. I'm never coming back here again." Said the manager. He ran out screaming. "There are aliens ALIENS." The last time he was heard from he was tied up in a nuthouse. "I WANT A BATH, LATTE, AND A HUNDRED AND FIFTY DONUTS RIGHT NOW." "AND I WANT MANURE. EVERY PIECE OF IT." Mark and Vicky's loud screeching screams caused the all the manure in the factory fall on their head, a huge wave of manure washed Vicky and Mark out of the office, as the factory exploded from manure, the explosion was so great it caused large piles of manure to fly all over in every country in the world, and every planet in the galaxy, the manure drafted Mark and Vicky in to a mud puddle with smelly pigs and flies bathing in it, HELP ME MARK MARK I AM DRAWNING"Vicky accidentally hugged Mark who freaked and shouted like a girl," Watch it dude that's really rude, I thought you'd like the mud Vicky, its so smelly, and flowing what's wrong with you DON'T YOU HAVE MANNERS and after all we went through your accidentally giving me a hug?' Vicky was angered by Mark he made her day worst than the worst day of her life, wich she always remembered." WELL YOUR RIGHT MARK I DON'T HAVE MANNERS AND SO DO YOU, YOU ACT WORST THAN THAT TIMMY TWERP, AND WHATS THE PROBLEM I GAVE YOU A MUDDY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH I AM ALL COVERED WITH MUDD AND EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TODAY IS ALL YOUR FAULT' Vicky threw a hand full of mud at Mark, who was amazed by her painful big mud toss," HAVE SOME MUD YOU UGLY DISGUSTING, ALLIEN FREAK" yelled Vicky at the top of her lunges, APOLOGY ACCEPTED VICKY YOUR HUG WAS MUDDY SO I GUESS IT DOESN'T COUNT THIS IS SOOOOOOOOO RADICAL LETS HAVE A MUD FIGHT" Mark yelled as loud as he could (screaming is an extremely joyful and affectionate action in Ugloslovania),"You look like an icky monster said Mark who fell deeply in love with Vicky every second they spend together while Vicky had an extreme urge to kill him as time went by "MAAAAAARK"groweled Vicky in anger, she continued throwing mud balls at him and soonly they almost drowned themselves in mud, and they where constantly cursing. The pigs in the mud puddle watched this with complete shock, with wide dropping mouths, and their eyes nearly popping out, they got out of the puddle and stayed away from mud, for all their squeaky clean lives. Then came the secretary with a latte, she was driving a big truck with one hundred and fifty donuts, exactly almost all the doughnuts from the "Dunken Doughnuts 'store, in the truck was also a large pile of manure, the secretary looked at Vicky, shocked with fear there is your latte one hundred and fifty doughnuts all the manure we have, the key to the bathroom on the second, anything else manager, before I fire myself said the secretary shaking with her bags about to cry and run away," Get me a towel and normal cloth to wear' in less than a second she got Vicky a warm towel jeans a T-shirt and even sandals for her to wear."Thaaaats all right……….?" "Hold it dude did you say you wanted to put yourself on fire "asked Mark who wore his flaming dangerous flamethrower,

"Ohwill you look at the time I………have to go."Why what's the time asked Mark"

Ittttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Lunnnnnnnnchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Timmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmme"yelled the secretary who ran faster than a cheetah to the nearest Dinner to have a big glass of water a break and a launch.

"Oh radical I completely forgot its lunch time do you like your manure fried or slimy asked Mark"

"Mark I stink I smell and its all your fault I cant it like this, so I am going to bath and until I am not done you cant eat anything AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FOOD".

"Radical Vicky can I come with you?"

"Mark humans take showers alone. Now go get me money, as much money as you can"

'Radical monster face.'" Vicky got to pissed, to think or answer back she hit Mark, as hard as she could, the hit send him to the other side of the U.S.A", FIANALLLY HES GOING TO GET ME MOOREEEEEEEEE SWEAAT MONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I WILL BE QUEEN OF THE WORLD MAUUHAHAHAHAA"said Vicky making splashes in the bath that drowned her poor rubber ducks.

Vicky got in to the most girlish prettiest, bath with thousands of rubber duckies, and bubbles, Mark stole U.S.A treasury, and all the jewels in the states, he wanted to check on his vulnerable fragile love, but before he made the jewels more "clean" by pooping at them, he was scared when he saw Vicky from the window and a bath full of rubber duckies,"I will save you Vicky" yelled Mark crashing from the window in to the bath," You look pretty without make up no offense"Luckly Vicky was covered with sparkly snowy white round bubbles all over her private, areas"Mark"yelled Vicky with fire practically coming out of her mouth, Mark put manure in front of Vicky to fry his manure and protect himself "thanks for cooking my manure Vicky I bought you some jewels and the U.S.A treasury ca..N we mawy noow "said Mark with manure in his mouth "MARK THIS JEWLES STINK I TOLD YOU TO GET ALL THE MONEY M-O-N-E-Y MONEEY NOW SCRAM" But Vicky the money is in the banks I cant get them out my tentacles cant open the safe weel."'THEN BREAKE IT NOW OUT'

After Mark stole all the money in the U.S.A he ran back with it to he's love, he found her all squeaky clean, with her hair down, kissing the mirror, I AM BACK HUUUUUUUUUU WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR ITS ALL OVER YOU.

Its down you like it? "You need a hair cut Vicky it looks pretty, I hope my parents will accept this in my country its popular to plant rotten vegetables in your head, and florz come on you and suck your blood."

"Mark what are florz, and I don't think I can plant rotten vegetables in my head, when humans do it it is very beautiful the most loveable sparkly thing,.."Vicky was amused watching Mark disgusted from nice words she says

O.K O.K YOUR SCARRING MY APPETITE, FLORZ ARE TERRIBLE SQUERMY BUGS, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE POPULAR PETS WANT SOME FRIED MANURE IT GIVES PURPLE PIMPELS".

MARK NOW YOUR SCARRYING MY APPETITE I DON'T WANT MANURE OR PIMPULES ON ME, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET RIDD OF THEM. I JUST WANT TO EAT MY SWEAT DONUT, AND DRINK MY COLD LATTE".

'YOU TRIED GETTING RIDD OF MANURE" yelled Mark in panic with a hanged jaw full of smelly manure and wide eyes.

Vicky who was starving yelled on the top of her lungs and empty stomach, witch was so loud it broke all the glasses within thirty miles, and made Marks helicopter hat spin so fast that he flew and land in his own fried manure.

NO YOU EDIOT I TRIED GETTING RIDD OF PIMPELS NOW GO TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD SO I CAN EAT WITHOUT YOU DISGUSTING CREEP".

'But I thought of eating together I made a trash salad just for you." said Mark disappointed.

'YAA whatever I but chya one thithty fav do-nuthts ther saaw sweeat.'

Vicky ate a donut and talked with her mouth full and open, since she was on a diet she decided to eat, only one, and give the rest to Mark.

"WOW AOW IN DA WOLD COULD YA EAT THIIS THHIING EATTS COLOR PULL AAAND CUEWT NO OPFENSE BUT IT EVAN LAKS HEALTHYY.'Asked Mark horrified with drool and smelly fried manure in his mouth."

'EAT WITH YA MOUTH CLOZED ITHIS SOW GRROWZ ANND DONUTHTS ARE UNHALTHY THEIIR CAWED JUWANK FOOTHD'Vicky said that again with an open mouth while eating.

'O.K I TRY IF IT'S UNHEALTHY, AND CAN I DRINK FROM YOUR LATTE TO IT LOOKS LIKE PAINTED MUD WITH POOP"

'Sure Mark' said Vicky with a sneaky smile knowing Mark would hate it.

Mark

And threw it up

"Geez I hope the latte is better"

Then Mark threw up again

"This is disgusting should we censor this part its kind of inappropriate" Timmy tried not to scream and panic from disgust

"NAAH" said Timmy and his fairly odd parents all together at the same time.

"I always keep sand and jelly in my pockets, for emergencies their delicious with speech and orange pimples," said Cosmo randomly again.

"You really have Marks appetite Cosmo"

O.K now that we are done with our terrible lunch, lets go to my terrible space ship


	9. Chapter 9

On the run

O.K now that we are done with our terrible lunch, lets go to my terrible space ship

"Mark grabbed Vicky and ran in to he His space ship was made from silver, and pretty expensive shiny stones, but on the outside it looked like a camouflaged huge trash can.

"Mister Alien don't go in to. …………"Sorry girl scoots Vicky wont let me buy cookies form you although they are great torture e items. Am in a hurry you can come to our wedding tomorrow in my planet it will be disgusting and awful". Mark jumped over the policemen with a large poll stick and entered he's space sheep the doors were made from chewed bubble alien bubble gum Mark put he's glasses on the door and the space ship let them in." Mark you put glasses on your eyes not on disgusting alien gum now get me to hyper space" Vicky yelled.

They where about to lift of but suddenly the system shut down "warning warning teddy out of cage damaging the jets please evacuate imideietly"Mark space ship was screaming with a squirmy noice.

I have to cage a teddy bear its damaging my ship Vicky and I have to change a jet, I am sorry Vicky teddy bears are allot of danger it might take a month to get in to my planet now"

Just get me to your planet already I will handle the teddy bear, Mark and Vicky sneaked t o the back of the space ship "Vicky what are you doing? Your like strong dude you can get a hero's medal in my planet for caging cute things and teddies." Mark said with amazement.

"Mark its adorable I am keeping him and don't you dare hurt him." Said Vicky with puppy eyes.

"Alright in my planet this is like a dangerous weapon. When we get to our planet I am going to tell everyone about your bravery and how you saved my ship, you will probroblly get a statue out of manure for this."

Mark and Vicky rendered the space ship they turned all the system on but they couldn't fly instead they drove in high speed to Vicky's house to pick up Doydelle and Vicky's belongings."

"Darn we need a missal to fly this thing the jets are damaged." Mark hugged Vicky with anger. I just don't know what to do………Vicky was suffocating from Marks hug."

Just get the missal from my backyard I have a bunch of them and get me out of here.

Radical missals are like toys in our planet I used to play with them all the time when I was a baby.

"Whatever Mark get me out of here all ready."

Sure Okay Mark rapidly replaced he's jet with a missal Vicky owned." Come with as you are surrounded by…"Sorry girl scouts I have to get out of here can you sneak some sweet cookies for me.

Mark who skipped he's eye check appointment didn't notice that the whole U.S.A police forces were holding weapons instead of cookies.

"LETS GO MARK WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG AND WE ARE MISSING FIVE BOX IN OUR PIGGY BANK SO LETS GET OUT OF HERE…………"

"COMING" Mark gave the policeman five box and took he's gun he got in to the space ship threw the emergency exit witch was like an oven that burned nearly anything that entered it was made for protection from fluffy things.

Before Mark and Vicky finally launched their space ship tanks and helicopters were blocking their way.

"Vicky you better these humans to move out the way or my spaceship will blow them a thousand miles away."

Mark you idiot it's the police what did you do you madman." Vicky was very worried she wanted to sell the space ship but the police where blocking their way.

"The police was shooting it kind of ruins my spaceship but not to much earthlings are so odd but Vicky you are ugly"

"Just get me out of here alive and rule the world." Vicky shouted again.

But your friends aren't done shooting at my spaceship.

"That doesn't matter you moron lets get out of here"

COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WITHOUT WEAPONS WE HAVE YOU SOUROUNDED."

Just hit them they want to get blown up.

"Nah lets go see what they want. I think it's a free cookie parade you humans have very dangerous fluffy objects."

How are we supposed to get our hands in the air your planet has gravity and I wouldn't be able to walk I have fourteen tentacles and my arms immediately grow back when I cut them so I will have more arms to lift up. Mark started calculating with a huge calculator until Vicky tossed it. Unfortunately the calculator hit one of the policemen's head, which caused the police to shoot more.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU DUMB BEAST OF BURDEN." Vicky screeched.

"Do you want me cut your arms? They won't grow back will they? Mark took out an electronic sore a very big and sharp one.

"NOOOOOOO GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW"

"I changed my mind I will just get the robots to lift us. "Robots come here and lift us. Here robots robots." Out stepped sixteen huge destructive robots made from shiny red metal that looked like blood. "Good robots I will supply you with extra junk when we get home." Mark praised he's scary robots.

"Good robots do they bark? Asked Vicky puzzled and curios about the robots.

No they follow your every command, replied Mark, Who got out of the space ship with Vicky and him held by the robots.

WE SAID NO WEAPONS!YELLED THE POLICE WHO WAS ABOUT TO FIRE.

"But they aren't a weapon that is" Mark held up the cutest teddy bear in the world wearing huge gloves and goggles for protection from the cuteness that the teddy bear produced.

"Alien form you will regret steeling that cuddly teddy bear. Now take them by force." a bunch of police forces started running towards them.

"Okay robots make sounds of a dying dolphin."

And so the sixteen robots followed Vicky's command and made touching miserable voices of a dolphin dying. It made the policemen fall and cry like babies

"OMG They killed a dolphin put this on the news right away." Yelled one of the officers.

They look violent I like them haha. Beat up the policemen and give me their wallets." Vicky commanded.

The robots beat up the policemen and stole their wallets, giving Vicky the money.

Meanwhile back at CNN news we interrupt all the programs in the world to show a serious case of emergency.

Two criminal teenagers stole all the money in the U.S.A treasury not to mention the cutest teddy bear in the world and all the jewelry, also set their violent weapon robots to kill a dolphin.

Every one in the world hearing the news except the reporters gaped with shock, when they heard about the dead dolphin. And fight the police by force in order to escape in conclusion steeling their wallets.

Police are falling victims and brutally damaged by tasty ice cream and hugging robots.

The police where chased by robots who pushed in to an open ice cream truck filled with ice cream luckily the policeman survived but serving as a massive topping on peoples ice cream. The CNN showed a picture of a small girl holding an ice cream bowl with a policeman sitting on it.

"No police hurray good robot robot you got me money."

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE MARK" Vicky was impatiently pushed Mark and ran to the controls room.

Vicky messed with the control and touched about five hundred buttons. Witch caused the spaceship to punch her in the face and later. Fly at light speed "corse of flight is set five hundred galaxies in three minutes destination ugopotania lift of in five minutes.

Mark and Vicky didn't notice the FBI send secret agents to hide in the spaceship and spy on them.

Mark made the space ship lift in to hyper speed and so they flew in the space to their unique destiny that will change their life forever.


End file.
